


Creative Solutions

by catbeans



Series: han+luke+that fancy strapon [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pegging, THATS RIGHT......................, Trans Luke, bottom han, han has a bit of a sub streak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has an idea, Han is more than on board with it, they make it work.<br/>(aka Luke gets a little talkative during sex and Han drops a whole bunch of money on a really nice strap-on for him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> do you like trans luke (written by an actual trans person who isnt gonna be weird n gross about it)? do u like bottom han? do u find urself constantly bemoaning the fact that there isnt enough of either of these things in the hanluke tag LET ALONE........BOTH  
> AT  
> THE SAME  
> TIME  
> (bc i do)  
> i started this back in like,,,,,may or something and then accidentally deleted pretty much the entire thing. it was awful. 2ruly devastating. i cant believe it took like 3+ months to actually rewrite this but what can u do  
> this is the strapon han gets just for reference or whatever lol https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/ambrosia-vibe-world-s-first-bionic-strap-on-that-vibrates-when-touched#/  
> my tumblr is hansolosbi i had to remake!!

The first time he brought it up they were both well on their way to properly drunk, Luke rocking in Han’s lap with one hand on Han’s chest and the other sliding over his clit, and he stopped.

Han let out a heavy breath but didn’t move, just squeezed Luke’s hip but kept his own still and flat on the bed.

“I want.” Luke shifted his hand some way Han couldn’t see and practically cooed, rolling his hips once. “I want to fuck you.”

“ _Fuck me_ , like–”

“Like I _want_ …” He punctuated it with lifting himself up a few inches only to immediately roll his hips down again, grinning at the groan it got out of Han. “I want to get a strap-on,” he continued slowly, getting a rhythm going that had Han quietly gasping. “And I want to fuck you with it. And–”

Han cut him off with a choked off “ _Luke_ , fuck,” and thrust up, grinding his hips up into Luke absolutely filthily, and then he went pliant and slack.

Luke gave him a moment, pressing kisses to his face and the scar on his chin and along his shoulders.

He nudged Han’s jaw with his nose. “Would you like that?”

Han’s breath was still heavy and he made a small noise as he tilted his head to kiss Luke, slow and a little soft until his grip tightened on Luke’s hip to pull him closer. It took him a couple tries to stop long enough to get any words out. “I would _very_ , very much.”

Luke grinned again and Han ate him out until most of his face was wet and sticky, and Luke’s eyes couldn’t focus for a few seconds afterwards.

\---

Neither of them brought it up the next morning, but Han was sure Luke’s hand found its way to his back pocket more than usual.

Luke got more and more fidgety as the day went by, and Han had half a mind to see how long he’d take it before bringing it up again, but Luke still hasn’t said a word about it by the time they were getting into bed and Han could practically feel the nerves rolling off of him in waves.

Han turned off the weak ceiling light on his way in, leaving them with the lamp by the bed. Luke was facing away from him, getting the blankets back in place from the mess they’d been in from the last night; Han was up against his back before he could turn around, hands on Luke’s hips.

Han leaned down so his lips brushed Luke’s jaw as he pulled Luke against his chest. Luke had to bite down a squeak but Han didn’t miss the full-body shiver it got out of him.

“Don’t sneak up on me like–”

“I was already right there,” Han murmured, and he pressed a kiss to the side of Luke’s neck, rubbing his thumbs over Luke’s hipbones. “You’re just jumpy.”

Luke huffed through his nose but still leaned back into Han, tilting his head so Han could keep kissing his neck.

“So…” Han started, and he could feel Luke pull in a deep breath. “You serious last night?”

“You mean–”

“Yes, _I mean_.” He turned Luke around so they were facing each other. Luke was chewing his lip, and obviously trying to keep a straight face, but he was practically buzzing. “So were you serious or not?”

“If, uh, if you were. Um. Interested.” He sat down on the bed and pulled Han between his knees, fiddling with Han’s fingers. “If you want. You don’t have to, or anything, you know, it was just an idea.”

“I already said I want to.” Han nudged Luke’s chest until he scooted back enough for Han to push him flat on the bed, climbing over him and propping himself up on his elbows. “I’m a man of my word.”

“You were drunk.”

“I wasn’t _drunk_.”

“You weren’t sober.”

“Fair.” Han leaned down to kiss Luke’s nose. “But I am now.”

Luke blinked, and then he grinned, tilting his chin up to kiss Han. “Seriously?”

“Yes! Oh my god.” Han let himself down enough some of his weight was on Luke, and he could feel the rumble in Luke’s chest as he kissed him again, sucking Luke’s bottom lip until it turned into an audible groan. “You need it any clearer?”

“Maybe,” Luke said quietly, grinning against Han’s mouth, sliding his hands down Han’s sides to grip at his waist. “What do you want?”

“I see how it is.” Han bit Luke’s lip just hard enough to get a gasp out of it. He propped himself back up on his elbows to get a good look at Luke, face flushed and lips shiny and pink. His chest ached warmly, and he pushed Luke’s hair back from his forehead, kissing him again, soft and slow this time.

Luke’s hands locked around Han’s waist, and when Han pulled back to look at him again his eyes were crinkled at the corners.

“I. Want you,” he said slowly, kissing from Luke’s mouth down his jawline and to his throat. “To fuck me.”

Luke’s breath hitched, and Han smiled into the crook of his neck before gently biting down and then kissing that spot.

“I’ve thought about it,” he continued, and he had to hold back a laugh at the startled noise Luke made from that, leaning most of his weight on one forearm so he could get a hand under Luke’s shirt. “For a while. Kind of a lot, actually.”

Luke’s hips wriggled, pinned under Han’s too much for him to move, and he would have missed the muttered “oh my _god_ ” if he hadn’t seen Luke’s Adam’s apple bob around the shaky breath he pulled in.

“Really?” Luke’s voice was breathy and strained. From where Han was still mouthing at his neck it looked like he was grinning again.

“Oh, yeah.” Han’s teeth scraped down Luke’s collarbone. “I’ve thought about riding you.”

Luke’s chest heaved with how deep a breath he had to take.

“Right here,” Han added, rolling his hips against Luke’s and smiling against the soft spot below his jaw. “And on the couch. One time I was waiting around on a job, and I got to thinking about riding you in the car–”

“Oh, my god, _Han_.” Luke shoved at Han’s hips and rolled them, settling between Han’s legs.

Han’s eyes went wide for a second and he grinned, tip of his tongue between his teeth, hands slipping down Luke’s sides. “Thought about it this way too–”

Luke hummed and kissed him hungrily, arching against him when Han’s hands slid under Luke’s shirt, fingertips digging into the soft part of his hips.

Han caught Luke’s bottom lip between his teeth and let it go with a small _pop_ , tilting his head away and pressing a finger to Luke’s lips so he’d be able to speak.

“I think we’ve got some shopping to do.”

\---

The bed was empty when Luke woke up. The alarm clock by the bed read 08:14, and he could hear shuffling and a spoon clinking from the kitchen, so he had to have at least a few minutes before Han left for the garage.

He was halfway through brushing his teeth when Han came up behind him, a hand on Luke’s hip and a kiss at the top of his head, and Luke was tired enough to be startled so much he almost choked on his toothpaste.

“Found something I thought you’d be interested in.”

Luke held up his hand while he finished and rinsed out his mouth. “Okay?”

Han held his phone out for Luke to take, winding his arms around Luke’s waist and leaning his chin on his shoulder.

Luke rubbed the sleep from his eyes and scrolled down, and then back up again, and his eyes went wide as saucers, and Han grinned against his neck.

“That’s really expensive.”

“I know.”

“Like, really expensive, we can get a normal one, it doesn’t have to…do that…” Luke trailed off, scrolling down again more slowly to skim the description. He had heard about strap-ons that vibrated, and strap-ons with all sorts of attachments for the person wearing it, but the one Han had pulled up on the screen looked a lot more…advanced.

“We _can_ , sure, but,” Han said, pressing little kisses down Luke’s neck to his shoulder, “don’t think we need to. I ordered this one already.”

Luke turned around and leaned against the sink, pulling Han a little closer with him. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.” Han tilted Luke’s chin up towards him with gentle fingertips, leaning in so close Luke could feel his lips moving. “I want it to be good for you.”

Luke was thankful they were too close for Han to be able to see the flush creep up over his cheekbones.

His hands slid down to squeeze Han’s hips, and then a little lower so his fingers slipped inside the back of his waistband. Han groaned low and quiet and pressed Luke’s hips a little harder against the sink.

Both of Han’s hands came up to Luke’s neck, thumbs rubbing along his jaw, and he kissed Luke’s nose and both his cheekbones before pulling back.

“I gotta get going, you’re going to make me late again.”

“Yeah, okay.” Luke leaned up on his toes to kiss Han one more time.

“I got the fast shipping,” Han said, pulling away from Luke like it hurt to move away. “It’ll be here, like, three days tops.”

“Oh my god–”

“I already splurged anyway, it might as well get here faster.”

Luke was smiling when he followed Han out of the bathroom and down the hall, leaning his forearms against the kitchen counter while Han downed the last of his coffee and checked for his keys before heading towards the door.

“If you’re here when it comes and I’m not,” Han said, halfway out the door already, “you should, uh, if you want, you can see what it feels like, it sounds like it’s easier if you’re used to it.”

Luke felt his cheeks warm up, and Han was smiling while he kissed him goodbye.

\---

It came after two days.

Han was still at work, and Luke was tired, eyes sore from classes and staring at a test for two hours, and he almost missed the box to the side of the door.

He tried to keep a straight face, and then decided it didn’t matter, and he was grinning the whole time he was bringing the box inside.

It was addressed to Han, and the packaging was too discreet to know for sure it was the right package; Luke had almost 8 painstaking minutes to wait before Han texted back that no, he wasn’t expecting anything else, so yes, it was _that package_ and yes, Luke should open it if he wanted to, Han wouldn’t be more than an hour or so anyway.

Luke almost tripped over his feet on the way to the bedroom, impatiently ripping at the packing tape until everything was laid out on the bed. He reached for the vibrator but stopped himself—the fun part could wait, if he didn’t figure the harness out before Han got back, he would have to wait even longer. It took a few tries, and eventually came down to just adjustments, and then, finally, Luke decided it was time for the fun part.

The dildo was smooth and gently curved and he liked the way it fit in his hand; Luke realized he would have to take the harness off again and then put it back on once everything was put together, and he let out a huff of frustration before sliding everything off and finally, _finally finally_ getting everything back on.

Han was right that it would be easier if he was used to it.

Luke looked down at himself, and he knew if Han was there he would be kissing the flush going up his cheeks; it was awkward, a little, if only because it was new, but there was a big, warm feeling in Luke’s chest that he hadn’t felt often before. It was awkward but right the way _Luke_ had first sounded, rolling it around his tongue when he was still getting used to it, awkward but right like when he first looked at himself in the mirror with a binder on, awkward but right the way that shirts felt when he didn’t need a binder anymore.

He went to lie down on the bed, propped up with all the pillows they had and as comfortable as he could get, and he checked that the power was on, and he fisted the head and slid his hand down to the base.

“Oh my _god_.”

Luke selfishly decided that he was so, so glad Han decided to splurge without telling him first, because he would have tried to be cheap, and then he would have missed out on _this_.

Part of the dildo just below the base was angled so it snugly covered his clit and then some, and it vibrated and pulsed with his hand movements, giving the feeling it was almost the real thing.

Luke took a deep breath and did it again, hand a little tighter this time, and the noise he made was embarrassing even alone, his back arching a little off the bed. He was going to love this. Han was going to love this. They were never going to leave their room again.

Luke continued, angling his hips differently, moving his hand slower or faster or tighter or _squeezing_ sometimes, and he didn’t even hear the door open until he heard the thud from Han’s bag hitting the floor.

“Holy shit.”

Luke’s head shot up. “I thought you’d be like an hour–”

“It’s _been_ like an hour.” Han grinned, the same kind of grin as when he’d been eating Luke out for hours until he could barely speak, and he made his way slowly and steadily to the bed. “Keep going.”

Luke’s eyes went wide for a second, and then he got comfortable again, propping himself a little higher on all the pillows. He gave the base a squeeze, stifling a moan, and slid his hand upwards, thumbing over the tip and twisting his hand until his head dropped back to the pillows.

Han shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “You look goddamn perfect, ” he murmured, and his fingers twitched like he wanted to touch but didn’t want Luke to stop what he was doing.

Luke got a rhythm going, fast on the down strokes and slower going up, twisting his hand at the base every so often until he was grinding the base against himself and unable to keep quiet anymore. He stopped when Han moved forward to kneel on the edge of the bed, throwing a hand out to squeeze his knee, fingernails scratching against Han’s jeans.

“Enough with the, the clothes, take them off, this isn’t fair.”

Han laughed, finally leaning forward to kiss Luke, deep and slow before pulling back again to pull his shirt over his head. “Better?”

“Han, come on…” Any other time Luke would have been embarrassed at the whine in his voice, but Han’s hand was making its way down his chest and his stomach until it got to the vibrator and Luke’s mind went immediately blank.

Han’s strokes were slower but just a little tighter, a little rougher, and Luke’s hand shot out to grip Han’s wrist. “I’m gonna, hold on, okay, I’m gonna come.”

“Good.” Han tilted his head to kiss him again, speeding up. “Won’t be in such a hurry.”

Luke opened his mouth to say something back but he only got out a moan, his head dropping back to give Han a perfect angle to bite down on the crook of his neck. Han kept stroking through his hips jerking up from the bed, sucking on the sore spot on Luke’s neck until the moans turned into whiny gasps and soft noises at the back of his throat.

Han propped himself up on his elbow, his free hand leaving the vibrator to lightly palm at Luke’s belly and his hips above the straps for the harness. “Just a guess, but it looks like you like this.”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Luke’s voice was breathy and quiet, and he reached out to pull Han half on top of himself to kiss him again. “It’s so, it’s so good, thank you.”

He could feel Han smiling against his mouth, and then his jaw and his neck as he pressed soft kisses around the darkening red spot. Luke moved his hand up to the back of Han’s head, twisting his fingers into his hair.

Luke could feel Han getting hard against his thigh, jeans rubbing uncomfortably against his skin, and he moved his hand down to the back of Han’s neck, running his fingertips up and down, making Han shiver and arch against his side. “Take those off.”

Han hummed, teeth scraping against Luke’s neck one last time before he stood to strip out of his jeans and his boxers. “You got it, boss.”

Luke’s heart pounded—this was happening, for real, right now, Han was naked and getting the lube out of the bedside table, and Luke was trying to get his head around the fact that this was actually happening.

Luke pushed himself up so he was sitting fully upright; nervous didn’t feel like the right word, and he didn’t want to say it, but Han looked concerned, sitting on the bed in front of him, and suddenly the words were coming out before he could really think them.

“Idon’tknowwhattodo.”

Han stared at him for a second, and then nodded once and came up to sit next to Luke, shoulders bumping, a comfortable weight against his side. “If you want to wait, we can just–”

“No!” Luke shook his head at himself, leaning into Han. “No, I mean, I want to do this now, if you still do, I just. I’ve never done this, like, I get it _in theory_ , but.” He took a deep breath, and he could feel Han’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t get himself to look anywhere but his own hands wringing in his lap. “I don’t want to do it….wrong, or something.”

“Luke.” Han reached over, gently prying Luke’s hands apart and replacing them with his own. “There’s nothing to do wrong, okay, everyone’s got a first time doing something. I’ll be talking to you the whole time. Nothing to worry about.”

Luke squeezed Han’s hand, and he squeezed back, and Luke finally shifted a bit so they were facing each other. “So how are we doing this?”

Han smiled wide enough his eyes crinkled up at the corners, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to the corner of Luke’s mouth. “I think I’m gonna ride you, move over a little.”

He nodded shakily and scooted over, leaving enough room for Han to lie down comfortably and stretched out. Luke was still sitting up against the pillows, and Han nudged his head against Luke’s hip, getting Luke to twist his fingers in his hair again while he dropped the bottle of lube onto the bed and twisted his hips slightly so he was lying more on his side.

“You know this part,” he started, slicking up two fingers, and Luke felt his cheeks heat up a little. “I’ll get it started and then you can take over if you want, okay?”

Luke nodded again, and then realized Han wasn’t looking up to see it. “Yeah,” he croaked, voice cracking. “Yeah, okay.”

Luke didn’t know where to look; his fingers were still in Han’s hair, and Han’s eyes were unfocused as he reached around to start going by feel. Luke’s heart rate picked up again, and he tore his eyes away from Han’s face to look down at where his hand went. With the angle they were both at he couldn’t see much, just the curve of Han’s ass and down to his wrist, but he could see the deep breath he sucked in and Han’s teeth worrying at his bottom lip and he knew Han had started stretching himself.

Luke could see that Han’s hand was moving but he couldn’t see exactly _how_ , and somehow, he thought, it was almost better, because he didn’t have any warning before Han let out a whine like Luke had never heard from him. Han’s hips jerked forward against nothing, hiding his face against Luke’s hip.

Luke decided he never wanted to be anywhere else for the rest of his life.

He could feel the heat from Han’s breath against his skin, and he rubbed at the base of his skull with soft fingertips until Han tilted his head enough they could look directly at each other again.

Han’s eyes were still unfocused, but dazed instead of just concentrating this time, his bottom lip damp and red from biting it. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

Luke didn’t know how he was forming coherent sentences; he tried to say something snappy, shoot back at Han the way they always did, but all he managed to get out was a soft, “Can I?”

Han’s eyebrows twitched upwards, like he hadn’t actually expected Luke to take him up on it when he said Luke could take over partway through. “Yeah, fuck, go for it.”

Han sat up so they could rearrange themselves, wiping his hand on the sheets; he was lying in the middle of the bed, propped up on the pillows with one under his hips, so Luke would have a good angle while still being able to see Han’s face to gauge his reactions. Luke settled between his legs, hips a little awkwardly angled to keep the strap-on from being jammed uncomfortably between himself and the bed.

Luke slicked up two fingers like Han had, and then a third, realizing just how much smaller his fingers were. Han had his bottom lip between his teeth again and Luke wanted to kiss him, but he wasn’t going to move again, so he pressed kisses down the line of Han’s hipbone while he pressed two fingers in.

They went in without any resistance, but Luke started feeling that not-nervous-but-almost again until Han moved a hand down reassuringly to the back of his neck.

“That’s good, Luke, you’re so good,” Han said, almost sounding like he was talking to himself.

Luke kissed Han’s hip again and started scissoring his fingers. Han’s hips jerked up, and Luke almost pulled away in a panic until Han gripped his hair.

“Right there, right there, that’s perfect, Luke, fuck.” Han pulled in a shaky breath and rubbed his fingertips along Luke’s scalp. “You’re doing so good, keep going.”

He did, twisting and rubbing his fingers until he found the spot again; Han’s hand dropped to his shoulder, gripping tight enough it almost hurt. “Luke, _please_.”

Luke leaned his head on Han’s thigh and grinned, rubbing over that one spot until Han’s legs were shaking on either side of him. “Please what?”

“Oh my god, you fucker,” Han let out all in one breath, but Luke could see he was smiling too. “Another one, come on, please.”

Luke hummed, pulling his hand back so he could get a third finger in, and with the moan it got out of Han he couldn’t help himself from tilting his head to suck a small bruise onto the inside of Han’s thigh. He started fucking Han with his fingers then, slowly, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of it.

Han’s hips started rolling in time with Luke’s movements, praising him on a loop like he couldn’t stop himself, and once there wasn’t any resistance Luke finally brought himself to look up at Han. “Are you…?”

“Last one, okay? Don’t forget the lube.”

Luke nodded, pulling his fingers out so he could slick them up again before slipping them back in.

Han groaned, moving his hand back to Luke’s hair like he’d forgotten about it. “That’s so good, Luke, you’re so good, almost done.”

Luke nodded again, mostly to himself, kissing the inside of Han’s thighs and his hips again while he twisted and stretched out his fingers until Han finally stopped him.

“That’s good, that’s enough,” he said breathlessly, rubbing his fingertips along the base of Luke’s skull. “You did so good.”

Luke pulled his fingers out and crawled up the bed, and before he could do anything Han yanked him down for a kiss.

“Told you there’s nothing to worry about.”

Luke’s chest felt warm, and he could only nod and kiss him again; Han had a hand on his neck, thumb rubbing his jaw, and Luke didn’t want to stop until Han had to pull back just enough that their lips weren’t touching anymore.

“We switching places now, or what?”

Luke’s breath hitched. “Yeah, okay, yeah.” He kissed Han one more time before rolling off of him to lean up against the pillows again, scooting back to the middle of the bed once Han shifted over to give him room.

Luke knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it—Han handed him the lube, and then suddenly he was straddling Luke’s thighs, the weight of him comforting and warm and.

He didn’t move.

Luke looked up, and Han pushed his hair out of his eyes, fingertips lingering on his forehead.

“You look like, fuckin’, deer in headlights or something,” he said, low and soft and quiet. “You good?”

“Sorry—”

Han kissed the rest of the sentence right out of his mouth. “If you want to stop…”

“No,” Luke said, wincing at the volume in contrast to Han. “Just. No. It’s okay.”

Han’s eyes narrowed slightly before he leaned forward to kiss the corner of Luke’s mouth, down to the soft spot just below his jaw, and Luke shivered, bringing his hands up to Han’s waist.

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

Han pulled away again, satisfied look on his face, and Luke realized he’d forgotten about the lube until Han took it back out of his hand.

“Ready?” he murmured, hips rolling just a little to grind against the base of the strap-on, squeezing a thick dollop out onto his fingers and slowly spreading it over the vibrator.

Luke choked back a moan. “Aren’t I supposed to be asking you that?”

“Says who?” Han grinned at him, reaching around to slick himself up a little more with what he had left on his fingers. “You didn’t give me an answer.”

Luke’s hands were still on his waist and his grip tightened, tugging Han an inch or so forward. “Yes, yes, please.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Han said, leaning forward for a quick kiss before leaning up on his knees, hovering just above the tip. “Hold it in place a sec, babe.”

Luke nodded jerkily, gripping the base with one hand but leaving the other where it was, rubbing his thumb along the jut of Han’s hipbone.

“Okay,” Han whispered to himself, shifting slightly until he was in the right position, and he slowly started to sink down.

Luke had always assumed it was just an expression, just a _thing_ people said to mean the sex was really good whenever anyone would talk about feeling like sparks or fireworks were going off behind their eyes, but he could see what they meant now.

Han’s eyes were half-closed and his jaw went slack as soon as Luke was fully inside him, not bothering to keep his moans quiet, and Luke could feel Han’s knees shaking against his sides.

Han didn’t move except for wiggling his hips just a little, getting himself comfortable, and Luke’s breath caught in his throat when Han finally looked straight at him, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Good?”

Luke’s mouth opened and shut a couple times, but it felt like all the words he knew had disappeared and been replaced by the feeling of Han’s thighs bracketing his hips, heavy in his lap, the vibrator buzzing lightly against his clit. Han was still looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer to keep going, but Luke could only nod.

Han braced himself with a hand on Luke’s shoulder, the other on the bed to steady himself without leaning too heavily on Luke. He rolled his hips once, lifting himself up a couple inches, and he dropped down again, slow but a little faster than the first time. The buzz of the vibrator got a little stronger and Luke whined, arching his back, and his fingers twitched against Han’s hips from the effort it took not to grip too hard.

Han started to get a slow rhythm going, still only moving a couple inches at a time, but it was already enough Luke felt like his whole body was shaking apart.

“Han,” he finally managed to stutter out, sliding one hand down to Han’s thigh. “I want, _oh_ …”

Han started to speed up, lifting himself fractionally higher each time, and the look on his face was somehow so smug but so warm at the same time that Luke felt like he was melting.

“What do you want?” Han’s voice was low and breathy in a way Luke hadn’t heard before, and if he never heard anything else he would be fine with that.

“I want–” Luke cut himself off with a moan; Han was speeding up, dropping down on Luke with more weight behind it, the vibrator going stronger to match, and it felt like his brain was shorting out. “Kiss me, _please_ , please–”

Han was kissing him before he fully realized he’d gotten the words out, winding his arms around Luke’s neck and pulling himself closer until as much of them was touching as they could get, Han’s chest hot and heavy against his own.

Han kept kissing him, rolling his hips faster like he didn’t want to move away enough to get an angle where he could lift himself up properly.  Luke kept one hand on his waist but moved the other back and around, feather-light touching his fingertips to where the vibrator was moving in and out of Han, like he had to feel it to believe it, and Han’s head dropped to Luke’s shoulder with a moan.

He unwound his arms from Luke’s shoulders, steadying himself with one hand on Luke’s chest, the other palming his own dick almost like an afterthought, and he started _moving_ again.

Luke’s hips were jerking uselessly against Han’s without any leverage to match him, but Han didn’t seem to mind one bit, speeding up again until he was practically bouncing in Luke’s lap.

“Oh, oh, oh my god,” Luke babbled, eyes fluttering shut. The vibrator felt like it was as buzzing as strong as it would go, pulsing on every down stroke in time with the smack of Han’s skin hitting his. “ _Han_ …”

Han grinned at him again, at that, and the hand on his dick sped up before Luke batted it away to take over.

The grin disappeared, Han’s eyes wide and glazed over while Luke started off slow, twisting his hand at the base every few strokes and thumbing over the tip until Han was visibly shaking, the rhythm he’d gotten into faltering until he was rolling and grinding his hips without any kind of finesse or thought to it.

Luke knew he was close before Han even got the chance to say anything, speeding his hand up and tracing the fingers of the other over that spot where Han’s skin met the vibrator.

“Luke, fuck, you’re so good, just like that.” Han was flushed from his chest up, fingers clenching the sheets and holding Luke’s shoulder in a vice grip. Luke almost wished he had a camera. “I’m–”

“I know,” he said, breathy and low enough Han wouldn’t have been able to hear if they were any farther apart. He tightened his hand on Han’s dick and the cracked moan it forced out of him made Luke’s heart swell. “I know, I got you, come on.”

His elbows buckled and he nearly fell forward onto Luke, pressing them chest to chest again; Han mouthed at his jaw and his neck, rocking his hips desperately against Luke’s, breath hot against his skin.

Luke shivered when Han scraped his teeth on the crook of his neck but he had to _focus_ , and he forced his attention away from the curve of Han’s spine and how warm his mouth was, back to his hand caught between them but still palming Han’s dick.

He pressed his fingertips gently down where the base of the vibrator was seated as fully inside Han as it would go, twisting his other hand with a small squeeze at the head. Han bit down on Luke’s shoulder to muffle a litany of swears and praise in the same breath, still moaning loud enough Luke could feel it in his chest before he felt a spatter on his stomach.

Luke couldn’t tell how long it was before Han’s hips stopped jerking in his lap, his thighs still shaking against Luke’s sides; the vibrator hadn’t stopped entirely, and the warm, heavy weight of Han too fucked out to hold himself up off of Luke anymore had him _quaking_ , pushing into the dull buzz and deeper into Han.

Han cried out and shuddered against Luke, the vibrator pulsing against his clit pushing him over the edge and keeping him there.

Han was still making contented noises against his throat when Luke gasped, pushing against Han’s hips.

“Too much, too much, oh, god, you’re still, fuck–”

Han shakily pushed himself up and off of Luke with a groan, dropping boneless to the bed at Luke’s side.

Luke had to lie there and just breathe for a few seconds; his hands were shaking when he pulled at the straps of the harness, and he had to sit up to push it all down and off his legs, nudging it lazily to an unoccupied corner of the bed.

“Get over here.” Han’s hand on his arm tugged Luke back down with him, settling himself snugly against Luke’s side, and Luke was too warm and comfortable to even notice the stickiness on their skin.

Han gave him a minute before expecting any words out of him. He absently pressed his lips too lightly to be a kiss against Luke’s neck, tracing two fingers back and forth over one of the smooth, silvery scars on Luke’s chest.

“Hey,” Han said quietly, bumping Luke’s Adam’s apple with his nose. His fingers stopped at the middle of Luke’s ribcage. “Good buy?”

“What?”

Luke could feel the sharp exhale of a laugh. “The strap-on.”

“Oh.” Luke nodded loosely, running a hand up and down Han’s side. He felt slow and fuzzy and foggy, his fingers still a little tingly. “The best.”

Han hummed, pulling Luke closer with an arm slung over his hips and kissing a small bruise on Luke’s neck. “I love you.”

Luke’s cheeks felt warm. “I love you.” His arm tightened around Han’s waist, but he winced. “Let me get, like, a towel or something, this feels gross now.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Han mumbled into Luke’s shoulder.

“I said I’d do it–”

Han shook his head and bit the crook of Luke’s neck just enough to startle him. “Later.”

“ _Han_.”

He only had to move enough for Luke to be able to scoot out from under him, but he groaned overdramatically the whole time.

Han looked like he was close to dozing off after the minute or two it took Luke to get a damp washcloth and a water bottle; the sheets had ended up kicked down by the foot of the bed, Han curled into the mess of pillows that hadn’t fallen off already. Luke almost left him like that, but he knew they’d both be complaining about sticking together once they got around to getting up again.

Luke wiped the come off his chest and his belly before he climbed back into bed, lightly shoving at Han’s shoulder until he rolled onto his back so Luke could wipe him down too. Luke pulled the sheets up and lay on his side once he’d tossed the washcloth away like the rest of their clothes, close to Han but not quite touching. The sleepy, almost dazed look on Han’s face made Luke feel warm, adding to the foggy feeling making his eyelids heavy.

Han moved slowly enough it gave Luke a start when he pulled him against his chest, arms snug around Luke’s waist, and he couldn’t keep himself awake once his eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe this got even gayer  
> hans got a sub streak a mile long tbqh i know this in my heart to be true  
> also i dont usually have the spoons to reply to individual comments consistently, but@everyone who has commented on this, yall r seriously so lovely and sweet. and specifically@some of u who commented and are also trans, it rly means so so much that anyone got anything out of this and some of ur comments had me getting like actually emotional lol  
> find me at hansolosbi.tumblr.com i always want more ppl to talk with there!

There was only the light from the streetlamps coming through the window when Luke woke up, and his arm was numb and tingling from where Han had rolled over on it in his sleep. Han’s hair was tickling his neck, breath warm against his clavicle. Luke didn’t want to move, but he could feel a crick in his neck starting to form and his belly was aching, not having eaten anything since before he got home; eventually that won out over the warm, comfortable weight on top of him.

He wriggled his way out from under Han almost completely when he heard a gruff mumble, and Han’s arm wound around his waist before he could move, pulling him back down and against Han’s chest.

Luke gave it a few seconds, too warm and comfortable to want to protest—especially with Han’s fingertips running over each bump in his spine, slow and a little ticklish—but his stomach rumbled again and he gave Han’s chest a nudge.

“Hey,” he said quietly against Han’s skin, “you gonna let me up?”

Han’s groan sounded mostly like a “no,” but Luke smiled at the feeling of Han kissing the top of his head.

“I won’t be long,” he reasoned, but Han didn’t let up. “I’m just getting food, I’ll bring it back here.”

Han hummed; Luke felt it more than he heard it, pressing his forehead harder against Han’s chest. Eventually his arms loosened from around Luke, giving his hand a squeeze while he got up.

Luke was stiff and groggy, rolling his shoulders before he stood up and stumbled a bit to find a shirt, taking Han’s off the floor by mistake. It was worn-soft and loose, not quite long enough to justify Luke’s decision not to look for his boxers.

He didn’t turn any lights on until the kitchen, blinking and rubbing his eyes while he poked through the fridge to find something easy. The clock on the microwave read almost 11.

He slumped into one of the kitchen chairs while the chicken nuggets rotated and popped occasionally, and he would have dozed off if he hadn’t turned the light on, but the timer going off still made him jump.

He took the plate and got the ketchup out, switching the light back off with his elbow on the way back to their room. The lamp by the bed was on when he came in, dimmed with what looked like Luke’s shirt on top of it; Han was leaning up against a few pillows, sheets haphazardly pulled up around his waist. His eyes crinkled at the corners with a sleepy smile when Luke came in.

“You’re cute in my clothes,” he said, voice gruff from sleep, smile widening crookedly. He shifted over to give Luke more room, pulling him closer once he was steady enough on the bed that he wouldn’t drop the plate. His arm stayed around Luke’s waist, mouthing at the crook of his neck and making him shiver. Luke could feel his fingertips skimming along his the soft spot above his hipbone where Han’s shirt had ridden up.

They were close enough that their legs were touching, and Han took the plate to balance it in the middle, leaning some of his weight comfortably against Luke.

Han never said much for a while after waking up, even if he wasn’t asleep very long, but every so often he would kiss Luke’s neck or the ticklish spot beneath his jaw, and the more time went on the more he squeezed at Luke’s hip, purposefully tracing over the especially sensitive spots.

Luke’s breathing was a little heavy by the time the plate was empty and abandoned on the table by the bed, Han’s fingers and occasional kisses along his neck making him feel warm and tingly.

Luke gave Han’s chest a small shove to get him flat on the bed, Han’s arm snug around him, pulling him down too, and he hummed low in his chest while he stretched up to kiss Han properly for the first time since they woke up.

It only took a few seconds before Han wound both arms around Luke’s waist to pull him on top, hands sliding lazily up and down Luke’s sides until he couldn’t help but arch into it. However heavy his eyelids were, sleep was seeming less and less appealing.

Luke could feel Han starting to get hard against his belly, pressed so close together, and Han broke the kiss with a frustrated noise at the back of his throat.

“You feelin’ like sleep?” he mumbled, still so close Luke could feel Han’s lips moving against his own.

“Not really,” he whispered back, kissing the corner of Han’s mouth and then the scar on his chin and down his jaw. He could feel Han’s Adam’s apple bob when he hummed in agreement, rocking his hips against Luke just slightly, like he didn’t even realize he was doing it.

Luke pulled up to keep kissing him again, and he had almost maneuvered himself into Han’s lap before Han broke the kiss, stopping him with a hand on his waist.

“Do you think,” he started, and he cleared his throat, biting the inside of his cheek. Luke almost missed the glance down towards the end of the bed, the strap-on still where Luke had left it earlier. “Do you think you’d give it another go like before?”

Luke’s eyebrows twitched upwards, and he tried not to look too excited about the suggestion.

On the one hand, there was lazy, sleepy sex, with no extra steps, which Luke adored; on the other hand, fucking Han was…fucking Han, and he wasn’t sure there was anything that could top that, let alone the warm feeling he got from how loose and sleepy Han had been afterwards. Luke didn’t think he could remember another time Han looked so soft and relaxed.

Luke grinned, tilting his chin up to kiss Han for just a second, before sitting up so he could get the strap-on from the corner of the bed; Han stopped him before he could get any further, fingers tugging at the hem of Luke's borrowed shirt.

"No reason you need that right now," Han said, voice less sleep-scratchy than before, but still low and rumbly enough to make Luke shiver. He helped Luke pull the shirt over his head, tossing it away, and he pulled Luke down to kiss him again, hands warm and heavy at his waist.

Luke kissed him back for a minute, but he put his hand flat on Han's chest, breaking away just enough to be able to speak. "Gotta let me up again."

Han grumbled a little but let his hands fall from Luke's sides.

He sat up and stretched over to reach the strap-on, rolling his eyes to himself at the thought of having to stand up again to put it on.

He hesitated when he did, turning around and trying to ignore the awkward feeling that Han was looking at him. When he turned back to face him again, Han’s expression was soft, eyes crinkled at the corners, and Luke could feel the flush creep up his cheekbones.

“C’mere.” Han held out a hand to pull Luke back to him, tugging so he fell flat on the bed. Han propped himself up on an elbow to lean over and kiss him.

Luke leaned into it, moving a hand to Han's waist with a soft squeeze. "How do you want to do this?"

Han pulled back a few inches to look at Luke. He looked sleepy, and it softened his features in a way that always made Luke's heart warm.

"I decided earlier," he said, eyes dipping down to Luke's mouth, running a hand slowly over Luke's chest. "This one's on you."

Luke chewed his bottom lip and thought for a second; there was no shortage of nights like this, waking up at night for slow, lazy sleepy sex, late mornings when they didn't get out of bed until the afternoon, once being uncomfortably sticky finally won out over warm pillows. Luke thought of how he liked it best then, lazy and comfortable and close.

"Roll over," Luke said. Even in the mostly-dark room he could see Han's eyes light up.

Han hummed in agreement when he did it, and Luke handed him a pillow for under his hips before Han even got the chance to think about it.

Luke had to look around for a minute for the bottle of lube they had tossed somewhere earlier, and by the time he found it and turned back to Han, he had gotten himself comfortable; the pillow was folded under his hips, propping himself up a little on his forearms. Luke’s heart rate picked up.

He scooched over so he was kneeling on the bed next to Han, close enough to his thigh they were almost touching. Han’s shoulders were rising and falling faster with his breathing getting heavier, and he shivered when Luke reached out to slide a hand across Han’s lower back.

“You good?” Luke asked quietly, lightly tracing his fingertips in loops over the small of Han’s back, flattening his palm when Han arched into it.

“Yeah,” Han breathed out, looking over his shoulder at Luke. “Go nuts.”

Luke hummed, and he let his fingers dip down a little lower. He could see Han hold his breath for a couple seconds.

“You like it like this?” he added teasingly, trailing his fingers a little slower just barely to the curve of Han’s ass and then quickly back up again, grinning to himself at the shudder it got out of Han.

“ _Yes_ ,” he grit out, leaning into Luke’s touch. “Come on, babe…”

Luke barely stopped touching Han, only long enough to slick a few fingers up and rub them together a bit so the lube wouldn't be too cold. Luke heard Han's sharp inhale when he slipped one finger in, tracing it down his lower back first so he wouldn't be startled by it.

There wasn’t as much resistance as before, still a little open from the first time, but Han still huffed out a deep breath and rocked back into it. Luke bit the inside of his cheek at the sight of the muscles in Han’s back shifting with each tiny movement.

Luke slowly pressed his finger in and out for a little while, going a little deeper every so often to find and tease the spot that had Han practically whining each time.

“Another one’s fine,” Han said, low and a little strained.

“Mhmm.” Luke pressed a second finger in without removing the first. Han’s back arched, pushing himself further back against Luke’s hand; he tried to muffle the sound of a drawn-out moan, ducking his face into the bend of his elbow, but it made Luke stop for a second.

The first time, earlier, Luke had been so worried about messing up somehow, or going too fast and hurting Han. This time he was already a little slack, and Luke wasn't as anxious, and it looked like Han _loved_ this.

Luke’s skin suddenly felt hyper-sensitive and prickly all over.

He took a second to find the right place again, but when he did, a molasses-slow drag of his fingers, Han’s chest rumbled with a groan, rocking his hips into the pillow jammed under him.

He slowly pumped his fingers in and out, rubbing his free hand over Han’s lower back, massaging with the heel of his palm. He could hear Han biting back soft, small moans.

Luke barely changed up his movements for a good ten minutes; the longer he kept it going--the more times he dragged his fingers in and out of Han--the more tension he could see in Han's shoulders, and he started to wonder if Han was ever going to actually ask for what he wanted past the occasional quiet encouragement.

After another few strokes in and out Luke curled his fingers just so, and Han couldn't keep that one quiet.

“Gonna be getting old by the time you get on with it, at this rate,” Han gasped out, looking over his shoulder at Luke again, eyes half-lidded this time, and not from being tired anymore.

“Oh, _okay_.” Luke didn’t move his hand any faster, dragging his fingers until Han’s hips were twitching. “So that’s supposed to get me to hurry up, huh?”

“Yes,” Han snapped, breathing heavy. “That’s exactly what-- _oh_ , hell.”

Luke grinned; his chest felt warm. “I think it’d be more effective if you asked nicely.”

“Oh my god,” Han grumbled, fisting his hands in the sheets, but he was still rocking back against Luke’s hand. “You’re a menace.”

“That’s not helping your case.” Luke pulled his hand away so his fingertips were barely inside Han, slowly pushing back in only when Han whined and rolled his hips back. “Are you going to be nice, or are you going to make this take a long time?”

“Please,” Han gasped. “You are something else, come on.”

Luke hummed noncommittally. “You’re getting there…”

“I swear to god, if you don't--”

Luke cut him off with a light swat to Han’s ass with his free hand, only enough to startle Han into pushing back against the pressure from Luke’s fingers with a small moan.

“What did I say?” Luke said, voice sweet like syrup. His free hand rubbed circles at the small of Han's back, and he was still barely moving inside him. “Ask nicely.”

Han let out a tiny, soft noise that he would undoubtedly deny if it ever came up. Luke wanted to hear it again.

He finally went back to moving his fingers, focusing on the spot that had Han’s hips shaking.

“Please,” Han ground out, and Luke shivered at how gravelly he sounded. “I need--I want you--”

Luke finally slipped a third finger in, dragging them over the same spot again without letting up; Han cut himself off with what had to be Luke's new favorite sound, voice cracking, getting close to desperate.

“That wasn't so hard, see,” Luke murmured, leaning over to press a kiss between Han's shoulder blades. He could feel him shudder. “You’re so good, Han.”

If Luke hadn't been leaning so close he would have missed the small, needy sound Han made in response.

“Aren't you getting impatient?” Han asked breathlessly, rolling his hips against Luke’s hand and the pillow underneath him at the same time.

“Not really.” Luke grinned and gently dragged his teeth over where he had just kissed, pressing his fingers inside to the last knuckle to reward the way Han moaned without bothering to muffle it this time. Luke straightened up again. “I like watching you.”

Han huffed out a startled breath. “You don't have to be sitting there to _watch_.”

“Something else you want me to do instead?” Luke asked, teasing coming through the tone of faked innocence, but he was moving his fingers in relentless circles, making Han quake. “Ask for it.”

Han shot him a look over his shoulder, and Luke could see the smile around his eyes. “I need you to fuck me.”

Luke cooed and gave Han’s ass another light smack, twisting his fingers; he hadn't even noticed before that he was grinding himself against the base of the strap-on. “ _Ask_ for it. We just did this, Han.”

In the couple seconds it took for Han to catch his breath, Luke dribbled out a little more lube around his fingers, remembering Han telling him to go for four earlier. Han twitched at the addition and the cold from the fresh lube.

“Please,” Han said, voice low and strained and starting to sound properly desperate. “Will you _please_ fuck me, Luke, goddamnit.”

“Good enough for me.” Luke pulled his fingers out and wiped the excess lube off on his thigh, leaning up to kiss from between Han's shoulders to the nape of his neck. Han hummed warmly and tilted his head to get Luke to kiss him, and then he didn't want to stop; it took Han nudging him with his hip to get him to remember what he was supposed to be doing.

Luke straddled the backs of Han’s thighs, running his hands up Han’s back, thumbs bumping each dip in his spine. He arched into it, and Luke was certain he could see the flush reaching Han’s shoulders.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said, before he’d really thought it; Han’s breath hitched, head dipping down between his forearms propping him up, and Luke pressed a kiss to the center of his back.

A twinge of the anxiety was there again; Luke did his best to remember what Han did when they were in the opposite positions, willing the feeling away. He squeezed some more lube out on his palm to slick up the vibrator, letting out a soft, startled “ _Oh_ ” at the sudden gentle buzzing against his clit.

Luke took a couple deep breaths, easily sliding two fingers into Han before doing anything else.

The deep rumble he heard from Han’s chest was enough to make any traces of anxiety disappear.

Luke lined himself up, one hand at the base of the strap-on, the other on the bed next to Han to hold himself up steady.

“You good?”

“Yes,” Han said, pulling in a shaky breath. “Please.”

A shiver went up Luke’s spine at Han saying it unprompted like that, and he wanted to lean down to kiss Han _somewhere_ , at least, but he didn't want to risk losing his balance.

Luke nodded to himself, and he took another deep breath, and he slowly pushed the vibrator the first few inches into Han.

Han’s back curved on a moan, the angle pushing himself all the way to the base of the strap-on in one move, and Luke’s hand on the bed was so shaky he thought he might collapse.

The snug tightness around the vibrator without much movement produced a buzz just slightly stronger than when Luke had lubed it up, but constant; Luke had to let himself down so his chest was against Han’s back, worried that if he didn't it would have him falling onto Han soon enough.

Han pushed back against him, angling his hips so he could fit a hand between himself and the pillow. Luke couldn't help moaning into Han’s shoulder, mouthing at the crook of his neck. He could feel Han shudder, tilting his head, encouraging Luke to keep at it. Luke rocked his hips gently, scraping his teeth against Han’s skin and sucking where a mark would just barely be visible above a collar. Han's wavering moan sounded startled.

Luke kissed the reddening spot on Han’s neck before lifting himself up enough to move, forearm bracing him a few inches above Han to get a little leverage.

He started off slow, only pulling out a few inches each time before rolling his hips back in again; it didn't take very long for Han to start making small, desperate sounds again on each thrust in, and Luke started to speed up incrementally.

Luke wished he could touch him more, push Han’s hand away so he could jerk him off instead, but he needed both hands to hold himself up enough to keep fucking into him.

The vibrations getting stronger on his clit made Luke’s hips shaky, grinding into the feeling and into Han.

Han moaned again, muffled against his hand, rocking back against Luke.

He stopped when his hips were flush against Han.

“You're trying to be quiet.”

Han let out a heavy breath. Luke could see his right hand was still moving underneath his hips, but his left hand was fisted in the sheets. There was a small crescent of skin glistening with saliva from Han biting down on it. “Not doin’ anything, quit stalling.”

“I think you know that’s not really true,” Luke cooed, kissing a particularly sensitive spot at the back of Han’s neck. He slowly starting to inch his hips in and out again, not enough to be anything but teasing. “Let me hear you.”

He pulled most of the way out and slid right back in again in one fluid motion, still slow, refusing to speed up at all until Han stopped biting back every little sound he could.

Luke bit down at the crook of Han's neck without warning, on the same, already sensitive spot he had before. He finally sped up with his hips a little, still worrying at Han’s skin with his teeth, and that was enough to break Han out of his quiet streak.

“ _Oh_ , god.” Han’s head dipped to the mattress, back arching, pushing himself back against Luke with a drawn-out moan. Small, desperate sounds came out on each exhale, louder each time Luke rolled his hips into him. “Luke, fuck, just-- _ah_ \--just like that, you're so…”

However much Luke tried to focus on Han--the little sounds coming out of him and the honey-slow way he tried to push back against Luke, even when they couldn't get any closer together--teasing him had kept the vibrator from going too strong, and Luke could focus through it then, but it felt like his whole body was buzzing.

Han's moans sounded like begging, the more energy Luke put into his thrusts. He hadn't sounded like this earlier, or ever that Luke could think of; it was intoxicating, seeing Han like this, knowing _he_ was the reason Han was making those sounds and gripping at the sheets because there was nothing else to hold onto. Luke sucked another mark onto his neck; when he leaned his weight on one forearm, so he could give Han's hair a tug with his free hand, Han cried out like it had connected a live wire, leaning into Luke's grip.

He almost didn't notice Han’s hand speeding up, his shoulder tensing each stroke, and Luke suddenly pulled out almost all the way. Han let out a frustrated groan and tried to push back against him, but Luke planted a heavy hand on Han’s back before he could move much.

“Luke, I swear to god--”

“Turn over again,” Luke said, pulling out the last couple inches and moving from on top of Han. His hips were a little sore. “Wanna see you.”

He could see Han's shoulders rise and fall with a shaky breath before he did it, moving like his joints had all turned into jelly.

Luke couldn't help the soft, pleased sound bubbling up at the sight of it, leaning forward to kiss Han so hurriedly their teeth clacked together at first, but it didn't make a difference.

Luke really wished he had brought up the idea of getting a strap-on ages ago.

Han was flushed down to his chest, eyes glazed, his hair a fluffy mess framing the most beautifully fucked-out face Luke had seen in his life. The mark on his neck was turning a nice shade of maroon. Even in the dimness, Luke could see Han’s lips were pink and a little puffy from biting to keep himself quiet earlier.

Han kissed back hungrily and pulled Luke towards him; he traced his fingertips down Luke's chest, feather-light so he shivered into it, down his belly to squeeze the vibrator. Luke broke away with a startled gasp. His hips jerked involuntarily against Han's hand, and he held it steady so Luke could grind against the base, moaning into Han's shoulder.

It took a couple tries for Luke to bat his hand away, fingers circling Han's wrist, straightening up a bit to give him a quick kiss. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the soft, sensitive skin just below Han's palm, and he felt more than saw the shiver it got.

“Bear with me for a second, okay?” Luke whispered, lips so close to Han's skin it was almost a kiss.

Han nodded, and Luke shifted around so he was between Han's thighs.

Han pulled his legs up around Luke's waist, making it easier for Luke to wedge his knees under Han's hips.

Han's thighs were warm and snug at Luke’s sides, ankles locked at the small of Luke's back, pulling him in close.

Han moved a warm hand up to the back of Luke's neck, rubbing his thumb along the peachy-soft hair at the base of his skull and making him shiver.

“You really are something,” Han mumbled, smiling like he was tipsy.

Luke followed the gentle pressure at the back of his neck to lean down and kiss him; he could feel Han's shallow gasp against his lips, the change in angle jostling the strap-on against Han's dick.

“Luke--”

“Yeah, babe.” Luke kissed him another time before feeling around for where he'd left the lube, slicking up the vibrator a little more. “I got it.”

It took some maneuvering for Luke to figure out whose legs were going where, but once Han got the pillow back under his waist, Luke was able to angle his hips just so, pushing back inside Han slow and smooth.

Han breathed out heavily once Luke was all the way in, and the way his eyes fluttered shut made Luke's chest feel tight and warm. His thighs squeezed around Luke's sides, knocking him just off balance enough that he tipped forward, and as soon as they were close enough Han's arms came up loosely around Luke's shoulders.

Luke had to shift his weight a bit to get the position right to move his hips again, jostling a few soft, _perfect_ sounds out of Han in the process.

He gave a few short thrusts, but the angle was still a little awkward, keeping Luke from getting more than a few inches in and out of Han at a time. After a couple minutes Han was just about whining for it.

Luke stopped for a second, frowning to himself, but before Han could say anything he hoisted Han's knees up to his shoulders. Han's eyes went wide, mouth going slack, and when Luke leaned over him for more leverage Han just about fell apart.

His head dropped back to the mattress, Adam's apple bobbing around a moan too enticingly for Luke to leave it alone, lightly dragging his teeth over it before moving lower to where he could leave more marks.

He could feel Han shaking under his lips, and Luke grabbed for his hand, meshing their fingers together. Luke leaned some of his weight on that side to hold his hand down to the bed, and Han groaned low in his chest at that.

Luke pressed butterfly kisses over the newest mark forming on Han's neck. “Like that?”

Han clenched his jaw but it didn't keep the startled, pleading sound from bubbling up. “Luke…”

“Mmno,” Luke murmured, tilting his head up to kiss Han's jaw, before pushing himself upright and abruptly holding Han's other hand down too. Han looked floored. “Tell me.”

Luke leaned his weight forward so Han was really being held down--he knew Han could get out of his grip if he wanted to, but he also knew Han wouldn't--inadvertently pushing the vibrator all the way inside, causing them both to moan at the feeling.

Luke only let himself catch his breath for a second before getting into a rhythm again. “Do...you... _like_ that?” he managed to say, punctuating each word with a thrust in until Han was gasping and squeezing Luke's hands.

“ _Yes_ yes oh, my god, Luke, _please_ \--”

Luke leaned back down and kissed the words right out of Han's mouth, rubbing his thumb over Han's wrist.

He kept his rhythm nice and steady for a few minutes, swallowing down Han's moans, sounding more and more desperate. Luke couldn't help speeding up and grinding into him, grinding into the feeling of the vibrator buzzing against his clit in time with his thrusts in. He didn't think he would be able to hold out much longer.

Han uselessly attempted to rock upwards to get some pressure on his dick, but the position he was in had Luke pinning him in place. “Luke, please, fuck--” His voice cracked again, eyes unfocused and half-lidded. “ _Please_ …”

Luke almost let go of one of Han's hands, jumping at the chance to jerk Han off like he had wanted to before, but the way Han was mindlessly arching and trying to grind up against him made Luke pause.

“Please what, Han?”

“Ohmygod,” Han gasped out, and in any other context his voice would sound like he was close to tears, but the look on his face was heaven. “I need you to touch me, I need you, _please_ just fuckin’--”

Luke didn't give him time to finish his sentence--he didn't tease, didn't take it slow anymore, snug fist around Han's dick stroking him fast and intentful. He wasn't going to let himself come before Han did.

It wasn't long before Han tensed up for a fraction of a second, and then his whole body went slack, save for his hips jerking helplessly into Luke's hand. Luke could feel come spatter all the way up to his chest.

Luke almost pulled out--not wanting to overwhelm Han, he was always overly sensitive right after coming--but Han shook his head, gripping Luke's shoulder before he could move away.

If Luke thought Han had looked fucked out earlier it was nothing on this.

“Keep going,” Han said breathlessly, eyes finally focusing onto Luke's face. “Close, right?”

Luke could only nod, rolling his hips into Han again, and Han moaned _deliciously_ , legs too shaky to stay in place with his knees over Luke's shoulders. The angle didn't let him get as deep anymore but he was so close it didn't matter, grinding desperately against the base of the vibrator until his vision nearly whited out. He could barely hold himself up.

He dropped down to the bed against Han's side, and he needed to pause for a few deep breaths before he could even think about moving again. His hips ached, his lower back ached, but he loved it. Eventually he shifted around to unbuckle the harness, shimmying it down his legs so he could kick it back to the corner of the bed again.

Han was on top of him as soon as he was lying back down, arm tight around Luke's waist, face tucked into the crook of Luke's neck.

He _lived_ for when Han got like this.

Luke wound his arms around Han, holding him close, and he smiled into Han's hair at the way he practically purred and mouthed lazily at Luke's neck and his collarbone.

“You’re really goddamn good at that already,” Han mumbled, and Luke could hear the smile in his voice, slow and a little slurred.

Luke grinned, kissing Han's hair and holding him a little tighter. His eyelids were starting to feel heavy, and it crossed the back of his mind that if he didn't clean them up soon they'd just wake up sticky later, but Han was so warm, and he was so comfortable, he didn't want to waste a second of it. “Couldn't hurt to practice a little.”

He felt Han's laugh against his chest, more kisses to his neck.

“You're a fucking fiend.”

**Author's Note:**

> mother mother helped me finished this thanks ryan guldemond  
> ive never posted or even 100% finished smutfic before be gentle w me im tired


End file.
